Strawberries and whip cream
by Nekogirl813
Summary: Roxas finally decides to got out with Axel to the bar. but it turns out he doesn't heave a high alcohol tolerance level.oh boy and why does he want sweets so much? one shot/yaoi/Lemon rated M for sexual content Akuroku Zemyx.happy early akuroku day!


A/N err just so you all know I'm am terrible with one shot stories I'm not particularly fond of them . but since as you all know Akuroku day is coming up I figured I should do something for it :) so instead of writing a whole book this will be short and sweet. Also this will be my first time writing a lemon...so go easy on me if I do something wrong.

Strawberries and Whip cream

Roxas p.o.v

I sighed and silently stared out the window of my apartment. I was bored, _really_ bored all I could think about was that offer that Axel , my seemingly annoying but irresistibly sexy neighbor gave me. I suppose your wondering what it was huh? Well earlier today Axel asked me to go out to the bar with him and his friend Demyx; Demyx had to be the most hyper active person I had ever met besides me twin brother sora., and that's saying something. I really had to wonder how zexion put up with him.

I sighed again, this was going to bother me for some time I just knew it.

'_stop fighting it! Just get dressed and go. Its not like one little outing will do any harm' _

A voice in my head argued with me and then I thought about it again... what was the worst that could happen? Its not like I would end up in his bed right? If only I knew...

I stood up from my seat by the window and walked over to my closet to find my pair of tight leather pants and an even tighter light blue tee that said 'don't just lick it' yes I know its totally inappropriate but I don't care. Hah its not half as bad as what I've seen Axel wear. I changed into the clothes and headed to the bathroom to do my make up and accessory's which consisted of black eyeliner a little blush and my wristbands. As soon as I was done I headed out the door and walked down to Axel's room just as they were about to leave. And of course his sexy ass was in ripped jeans and a black button up shirt. Talk about insert drool here.

"Hey Axel! You guys about to go?"

He turned and looked at me. I noted that his jaw dropped a bit and his jeans seemingly became tighter, I blushed at the thought. He looked at me as if trying to gain control of himself once more...

"yeah Roxy. Did you change your mind about coming?" I nod and he smirks. " well great, Dem's down satires waiting with zexion...might I say you look extremely edible right now..?"

I blushed and then giggled to cover it up. That's right roxas strife, the 16 year old uke of every teenage girls dreams just blushed and giggled. I looked at him "thank you I suppose...um a-anyway lets get going" I started ahead down the staircase.

Normal p.o.v

Axel stood there staring as the form of the blonde moved silently down the stairs_. 'god.' he thought 'its been half a year and I'm just now seeing how cute this kid is?__ Damn I fell in love with the right person.' _ He then proceeded to walk after his soon to be lover, who was now waiting for him with a pout on his face "Axel honestly your a slow walker! How do you even get to work on time?"

At this He rose an eyebrow and smirked. Axel then proceeded to pin the blond to the wall; who whimper as Axel leaned in , his lips grazing the blondes ear and whispered "_I can go as fast as you want me to baby all you have to do is ask with that pout on your face" _and then nibbled his ear and the redhead heard him gasp and make a small noise in the back of his throat _'oh what do we have here? A sensitive spot?' _He bit harder and just as Axel predicted the blonde made a loud moan.

Axel moved away with a smirk " well then cutie it seems I found your weakness now lets go meet Dem. He then walked down the staircase and disappear leaving a frustrated blond behind.

~~~later that night at the bar

Roxas, as it turned out did not by any means have a high alcohol tolerance at all after 3 shots of sake he was gone and was at the very least highly amusing. He clinged to Axel and seemed to have a permanent blush whenever Axel smiled. Said blonde was, at this moment, begging Axel to get him a strawberry shortcake with whip cream.

"_Axel!_" Roxas moaned "pleeease!Cant you let me indulge myself in my favorite guilty pleasure just this once?" Roxas now had a pout on his face and looked at Axel with big blue watery eyes. Said redhead stared at the blonde with a rained brow but continued to drink his third glass of long island iced tea. (how the hell is he still sober anyway? Seriously just one of those will get you drunk! No matter your alcohol resistance) Zexion and Demyx who happened to be sitting across from the too just laughed. Or at least Demyx did, Zexion just smirked.

"Hey Ax" Demyx said between breathes "we should get him drunk more often! He's funner!"

Axel stared before saying "Dem I can help but agree with you and Roxy why do you want one so bad?" roxas got wide eyes and began to whimper "Because I haven't had one in a really long time since my parents kicked me out and there really _really REALLY _good!"

Axel sighed and got up from the table "Fine lets go get you one. Zex, Dem I'm out ill catch you guys tomorrow." Demyx said okay and zexion nodded. Roxas was practically giddy and glomped zexion and Demyx before leaving.

Roxas p.o.v

As we left the bar I leaned against Axel and he wrapped an arm around me and I could feel his eyes on me. " Are you cold?" I shook my head no but a breeze past over and I shivered "well maybe I am..." I mumbled under my breathe. I suddenly felt a warmth surround me, it was a jacket. I looked at Axel in confusion but he just waved me off. In no time we arrived at our destination a pink sign with the words "kingdom rainbow house" sprawled on it. It was a small pink building with a rainbow sidewalk. We walked in, or at least I tried to walk but kept stumbling. Which mad Axel raise and eyebrow at me. He went in and orderd the shortcake and paid for it and like that we headed back to the apartment.

We arrive at the apartment in no time and I thought about going to my room but my body wouldn't let me in fact I seemed to walk right into the room and plot myself onto his bed. The redhead was putting the cake down on the counter before walking over to me "you shouldn't lay like that...your making it hard for me to control myself..." I looked at him and pouted. This time it was his turn to stare but instead... He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my soft lips I jump back as if stung, startled by the sudden contact. Axel placed gentle kisses down my jaw line and neck sending shivers up and down my spine. Axel slowly undid the buttons and took off My jacket and carelessly threw it on the floor. Axel kissed me, running his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry. I of course allowed him access. Clothes were soon strewn all over the floor as the two boys indulged themselves Axel ran his hands along his lovers chest, stopping to play with my now very pink and swollen nipples. He rolled them in his fingers earning him a gasp of pleasure from his me.

Axel then licked the tip of my erection making me moan. I threw my head back in delight as Axel engulfed my member. Axel bobbed his head up and down, while occasionally licking the head.

"Ah! A-Axel!" I gasped. Axel seemed to feel me stiffen and pulled away. I let out a groan of disappointment. Axel slid up and met me in a fiery kiss. I bucked my hips creating friction between their erect members making their breath hitch."Roxas I..." I gazed up into Axel's emerald green eyes. Axel smirked in understanding and spread My legs. He positioned himself and gently pushed inside of of me.

The sudden pain as the thickness of the head enters me takes me by surprise, and I yelp rather loudly, my legs going weak "A-Axel it hurts!" I feel him tense "I'm sorry Rox just bear with me it gets better just hold on and relax. It'll hurt less that way" He pushed again which makes me yelp again as it hurts even more. The sensation is of burning, making me feel raw inside. I squeeze my eyes shut against it. Nothing has ever been inside me like this, and it _hurts_. He move out and pushes again but this time I'm shocked with a blind sensation that makes me see white for a second. I'm in bliss... i've never felt that good before. I feel a hand grip my erection, stroking firmly to elicit whimpering moans from me.

Then I feel the slender fingers of a hand entwine with my own, pinning it above my head, and soon we're no more than a tangle of limbs; of tousled hair and slickened skin, mouths gasping and moaning in unison as our bodies thrust and jerk together. Any discomfort I had been feeling evaporates, until soon I'm actively pushing against Axel now, seeking deeper penetration. And he's happy to comply. Each time he pulls out almost all the way I'm left in limbo, waiting for the harsh ramming motion that I know will follow. An arm wraps around my lower back, elevating my hips to a more agreeable angle. I can feel the slight stickiness of my own precum dripping onto my stomach between us, and the building tension is pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"A-Ah." I moaned.

Oh god, it burns. But I don't care. Its the best kind of burn i've ever felt.

"A-Axel. I want to feel you, and only you."

He was happy to oblige I felt his hands caressing me I felt everything and at one I felt like I was floating it was so hot though!

My skin feels like its on fire..yes, oh god yes. Lose control. Set the whole fucking room on fire. I don't care anymore. I can feel you. Oh fuck yes, I can feel you so hard, so hot. I can't breath, I can't think. I can only _feel_. And I love it. And I want it. I can feel it...I'm losing control...oh fuck..

"Rox-roxas Oh god I'm losing it" I moan between his thrusts " I-I cant hold it..- Ax- Im I'm gonna Ahhh!" I came and then I felt Axel tense and I could feel my insides becoming warm and filled.

I collapsed on his chest. Exhausted.

"Axel i think i love you" He tensed up before laughing "it took you long enough! ive loved you since you tight ass walked through the front door of the building! if i knew all i had to do was fuck you! i wouldve done it a long time ago!" He smirked down at me "Hey would you mind sharing some of that shortcake? it sounds good right now, And then after we can take a shower." I blushed at that and nuzzled into his chest.

"That sounds good lets do it..."

(A/N) woooooooooooow that took me some time to finish! I hope I didn't suck completely! :)

um if anyone wants I made a video on you tube as well so ill post a link anyway... um did I do good or bad? Tell me in a review if you would be so kind.


End file.
